


Экскурсия

by Werpanta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Чарльз взялся провести небольшую экскурсию по Школе. Он не ожидал, что это будет так непросто.





	Экскурсия

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в рамках ЗФБ 2018 для замечательной команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2018.

**_Погожий солнечный день, лужайка перед особняком. Чарльз лучится приветливостью._ **

Добрый день. Мы рады приветствовать вас в нашей Школе для одарённых детей и приглашаем поближе познакомиться с её устройством и порядком. Как видите, у нас здесь достаточно просторно и всем хватает места: как для учёбы, так и для развлечений. Слева вы видите спортивные площадки, беговую дорожку и каток… то есть фонтан, я хотел сказать фонтан. _(Бобби, я же просил! Там три вида прекрасных кувшинок… было)._ Дальше расположен теннисный корт, где как раз играют ученики… хм… один ученик. Вам может показаться, что там и вовсе никого нет, и мячик летает туда-сюда сам по себе, но на самом деле теннис у нас пользуется большой популярностью. Просто не в тот момент, когда в него играет Питер.

**_Смущённо откашливается._ **

Также у нас есть прекрасный парк, где можно отдохнуть, наслаждаясь природой, пообщаться или сделать домашнее задание. Парк выполнен в классическом стиле, но если учащиеся желают предложить что-то своё, мы всегда поощряем их творческие порывы. К примеру, эти замечательные фигурные деревья — один из учеников как раз сейчас занимается их стрижкой, придавая нужную форму. Видите, из кроны сыплются листья и свисает хвост. То есть шнур, да. Лучше не будем подходить и мешать. И вообще, пойдёмте сразу внутрь. Что?

**_Поднимает глаза к небу._ **

Да, здесь водятся довольно крупные птицы, но не переживайте, они не опасны. Разве что кричат довольно громко. Итак, добро пожаловать в главный холл особняка, точнее, нашей школы. Если вдруг вам кажется, что вы видите известного преступника, находящегося в международном розыске, то вам именно кажется. Кажется, я сказал!

**_Потирает висок._ **

Пойдёмте дальше. _(Эрик, я очень рад тебя видеть, но ты чертовски не вовремя. Подожди меня, пожалуйста, в моей комнате, я постараюсь не затягивать)._ Что? Э-э… нет, девочка не живёт в шкафу, что вы. Там просто есть потайная дверь. Вот вам и, кхм, показалось, что она выходит из шкафа. _(Китти, золотце, уйди с их глаз. И предупреди остальных, чтобы они нам тоже поменьше попадались. Только не уходи через… хм… ладно, уже неважно)._

**_Ожесточённо массирует виски._ **

Так, а дальше нас ждёт одно из интереснейших мест школы — комплекс лабораторий для практических занятий и научных секций. Здесь вы можете увидеть новейшее оборудование для проведения физических и химических экспериментов, а также ультрасовременную биологическую лабораторию. Давайте заглянем туда одним глазком. То есть нет, я хотел сказать, посмотрите туда! Вон там в конце коридора… Поздно, да? _(Хэнк, замри!)_ Ну что вы, тут нечего пугаться, он же совершенно неживой. Да, конечно, это экспонат из нашего… э-э… музея древнейшей истории _(Не моргать!)_ Видимо переставили сюда на время ремонта. Прекрасный образец предшественника человека, вы не находите? Посмотрите, какой он большой и волосатый. Почему синий? О, вы, наверное, слышали теорию о том, что человечество зародилось не в саванне, а на морском мелководье? Нет? Очень интересная теория, я являюсь её ярым сторонником _(Боже, какой позор!)_ и решил, что, согласно ей, нашим предкам для маскировки не очень подходила бурая или жёлтая шерсть. А вот синяя — в самый раз! Что у него в руках? Ну как же, орудия труда: колба с подозрительной жидкостью и... э-э… портативный спектрометр. То есть там должен быть топор… Но видимо кто-то из детишек решил пошутить. Ха-ха. Давайте уже двинемся дальше.

**_Хэнк за закрывшейся дверью шумно пытается отдышаться._ **

Эта часть здания под стеклянной крышей — наша оранжерея, где можно как заниматься изучением растений и уходом за ними, так и просто посидеть в тишине, почитать или отдохнуть. Но сегодня, похоже, никого нет, потому что здесь пасмурно и небольшой дождь. То есть, я хотел сказать, включили инновационную систему полива, имитирующую естественные погодные явления. Мда… пойдёмте дальше.

***

**_Через полчаса в комнате Чарльза._ **

Что это, виски? Посреди учебного дня? Хотя да, не откажусь. Нервное выдалось утро. Я столько не врал со времён студенчества. Ну и память к тому же корректировал, что обидно — вначале два месяца устраиваешь эту экскурсию, а потом приходится по кусочкам, чуть ли не подчистую, стирать.

Предлагаешь в следующий раз ещё у входа влезть к ним в мозги и просто внушить всю экскурсию от и до? А знаешь… я, конечно, противник подобных методов, но в данном случае это выглядит очень заманчиво. Пожалуй, я так и сделаю.


End file.
